Reminders
by xxVampireDreamerxx
Summary: Ever wonder why in the beginning Oliver as so Nice to Eve when she worked at the common grounds. There is a reason. Everyone has a past including Oliver and when the Past and the future collide what will happen and what will he do. ::revamping::


**Reminders Summary:: ever wonder why in the beginning Oliver as so Nice to Eve when she worked at the common grounds. There is a reason. Everyone has a past including Oliver and when the Past and the future collide what will happen and what will he do.**

**Rated: T contains violence and things some people, may find disturbing. Please review, when I get reviews' or when people add it to their alerts I will update because otherwise if people don't like it there is no point in updating. **

**Note: I'm doing this from something I found saying that Oliver was based of Cromwell which is during the puritans so... **

**Eve's Point of View:**

I looked around and Sighed as I stood at the entrance to one of the newest features in this Hell hole I had to call home. What was I doing here? Oh, yes I was here because I needed money and to get money you needed to Job. This was one of the few places Hiring people, well humans anyway, unless I wanted to become a bloody fang banger and that was no way in hell.

You must be wondering why a girl like me at the age of 16 would need to get a job; well there was one simple reason for that, I was living in Morganville. Morganville caused all sorts of trouble and that was in families to, it seemed like my family hated me, the way I looked and the way I acted. Well screw them because I was me and nobody was going to change that. Things were harder as the years got on, Brandon seemed to becoming more and more intimidating and uncomfortable every time I felt him around me, I knew one day I would get out of this town and when I did those Vampires would be screwed bitches for sure, now that was just a fantasy but having fantasy was better than living in the real world. No matter how much it sucked, literally.

I pushed the door open slowly and watched as some heads seemed to turn. Yes, I was strange to everyone in this town which is odd because there were vampires. It seemed that people thought vampires were normal and not me, Strange Bitches that was the word for them. Speaking of vampires I knew I could see their eyes on me staring at me in the corner. They hated the way I dressed and that was the reason I dressed like that to get my own back on those bitches who thought they owned the world.

Of course in this town we were all owned anyway and mine was Brandon and one day I knew I was going to shove a wooden stake through the monsters heartless body so he would know the way we all felt when he was near. I looked in front of me to see an empty bar except for one man. He looked kind old but he looked cool. Like a dude.

He was dresses sort of like Hippy and he seemed to be wrapped up in his own kind of business. I knew he was human it had spread round town that he was the human who could convince many vampires. So Maybe this was good place to be, it would keep me safe I suppose which was what I needed. I walked slowly up to the hippy guy.

"Hi, I'm Eve Rosser, we spoke on the phone, about the Job" I said to him. He seemed to hesitate and then a small smile seemed to appear on his face and he looked at me.

"I know who you are, I'm Oliver, Come on through to the Office" he said before walking around the bar towards a door in the back. I followed behind.

**Oliver's Point of view **

I sighed looking at the half of my kingdom that I had already started in this little awful town that all complied to her. The founder. That would change in time though, the longer I was here and the more I made my reputation in town my time would come. I didn't care about the people of this town only acted. This town was just mine. For now though, I had to maintain this uncanny act about being the nice old Hippie who ran the most popular place in town.

I didn't mind it that much; I mean I got to use my Brilliant acting skills that I had so proudly developed over these many years. The world was so different now, so many people, so many sins and so many religions, if I had my way people would only worship me and nobody else. I looked up remembering the phone Call I had earlier this morning.

I may be vampire but that meant I wouldn't want to do all this work by myself, so I had to hire someone to help me out in the shop. I mean I didn't care about the money over the years I had collected so much that it was never really an issue. Even when I was human money was never an issue. I sighed and looked at the time that she was supposed to be arriving, and then I saw her!

No, it could be her, She was dead the last time I had seen her was the 1600's and it was no way that it could be the same person, I knew she had died, I had watch her die but yet this girl looked so much a like her that it was almost a dream, I didn't dream though but I had to admit that I was curios. The way the girl was dressed was nothing like her and the makeup but year her eyes and hair seemed the same and even her mouth even under the horrific makeup.

Why did this girl look like her? I did not know but I knew that I had to give her the job to find out even if the Girl could not do the job properly. She was coming closer and her eyes getting even closer and more memorable. Pull it together Oliver, it wasn't her. I looked at her more as she seemed to get closer and then smiled slightly as she spoke. She even sounded like her! I had to keep this together because otherwise ruin everything, Finding out more about this girl and my plan for the town and I could not have all my time wasted.

"I'm Oliver" I said dreary fully acting. "would like to come through to the Office?" I asked her and then walked round the counter towards the office. Let the games begin I thought closing the door behind us


End file.
